


With The Tender Ripples of The Lake

by piningbisexuals



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningbisexuals/pseuds/piningbisexuals
Summary: King has invited Ram to a week of vacation at his family’s lake house. Only problem: Ram is head over heels in love with King. Outside of high school and their senior/junior relationship, things start to evolve between them.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 127





	1. Friends?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hcterror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcterror/gifts).



> Ahhh, I’m finally writing for ramking! I really like these two and when this summer holiday idea came to mind (greatly inspired by my own 2020 holidays) I couldn’t help but picture them in it :) 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my dear Victor, I hope you enjoy it & that I did your boy Ram justice writing from his pov <3
> 
> This is an high school AU were Ram is 16 & King 17. And Ram parents are already divorced bc of the drama that happens in season one. Anyways I hope you’ll like it!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @piningbisexuals :)

Ram hadn’t slept much at all. He couldn’t believe he had been invited to go on a holiday with King for a week. Well, King’s sister Kumfah had kind of forced his hand, shipping the both of them in an excessive amount. But Ram had had no choice but to accept.

Well, he could’ve said no. But the truth was that he didn’t want to. The prospect of spending a week with King was already quite enticing, but the fact that he’d get to escape his messed up home was truly the selling factor here. For one week, he wouldn’t hear his parents fight or talk about divorce. He wouldn’t hear his childhood friend’s name shouted for across the house. He wouldn’t see his little brother on the verge of tears multiple times a day. He would be free.

They met at 8 AM sharp  in front of his house where he was too busy patting his dogs goodbye. King’s dad was driving them to the airport and would be joining his family in two weeks, unable to get more vacation days. In the backseat, Ram was sat next to King who kept smiling at him in his usual smirk that made his heart beat faster in his chest.

Ah, yes. Ram had a huge fat crush on King. The boy had seemed to get him from the moment he first approached him,  despite his shyness and propensity to barely talk  in most situations. Ram was especially shy around him, so it was quite rare he would say a word at all. But King didn’t seem to mind it, accepting Ram’s weird actions instead of words, or the way he sometimes texted him as they were only a few feet apart.

Ram knew it was quite dangerous to spend a week with his crush, but for reasons stated prior he had really been unable to resist the offer. That being said, Ram thought King knew he liked him. It wasn’t like he was the most discreet at it; it seemed as if he only could stare, blush and do ridiculous non-verbal things in his presence. King must have surely known, and decided he didn’t want to reject him. Or maybe he didn’t know at all, which Ram would prefer.

Their plane ride only lasted a little over an hour before they arrived in Chiang Mai. From there they took a bus to lead them to their hometown, a small village near a lake. They arrived in the afternoon.

The house was quite small, with only three sleeping rooms, which meant King and Ram would have to share. That thought didn’t reassure Ram at all. Maybe he’d do more crush-induced awkward things and embarrass himself even further.

They barely looked at their room  when they arrived though, King  throwing his suitcase on the ground, opening it, and rustling through it to find his swimsuit  before  rushing to the bathroom to change.

“Come on, cool boy, search your swimsuit!” he shouted from behind the door, coming out a few seconds later shirtless and only sporting ridiculously tiny boxer shorts.

Ram gulped down and went to change in the bathroom, King pulling him by the wrist as soon as he got out. They rushed down the stairs and ran out a the house, into the field leading to the small lake near their house.

King let go of his wrist then, jumping into the lake with a scream. Ram, more hesitant, dipped a toe into the warm water, before lowering his body into it. King resurfaced from under water, hair sticking to his forehead before he slicked them back.

“It’s so good, right?”

Ram nodded, swimming a tiny bit while also keeping close to his senior. They swam around for a few minutes before King laid flat on the water, his body half submerged while his face was still able to breathe normally. He stayed frozen in that position for a little while, Ram staring at him as he did so.

When he got back up, he stared at Ram with a surprise gaze.

“Wait, why didn’t you float on your back?” he asked curiously.

Ram shrugged. “I’m not… good at it, P’.”

King smirked then, from the same smirk that always made Ram’s heart skip a beat. “But floating on your back is like the best thing ever! Come on, I’ll help you.”

Before Ram could reply anything – not that he would’ve – P’King was pushing his shoulder softly into the water. Ram let go of his feet and made them float, though he was unable to put his body straight like King’s, and awkwardly floated in a c shape instead.

King sighed before putting a hand on his lower back, pushing it up until Ram was holding himself flat on top of the water.

“You better not panic. Stay relaxed and everything will be fine. I’m holding you.”

Ram closed his eyes, stopping the movement his arms had started on their own to keep him afloat. King guided him throughout a small part of the lake, his hand steady and strong against his back. Ram could feel his heart flutter in his chest. He might have even been blushing.

“Okay, I’m gonna let go now. Don’t panic, stay straight and everything will be fine. I’ll still be next to you.”

Ram nodded slowly as he felt King’s hand disappear, leaving that part of his back cold and lonely. He did his best to stay relaxed, but felt too awkward under his senior’s gaze so he gave up a minute later.

“Ow,” he looked disappointed. “I was going to join you, why did you stop?”

Ram just stared at him, unable to form words in his presence. P’King started smirking again though, ruffling his wet hair.

“Then, you’ll be punished.”

Suddenly, the soft hand on his head pushed him down into the water, keeping it under it for a few seconds before disappearing. Ram did drink a bit of water, choking on it as he got back up. P’King was laughing, and even though Ram wanted to be mad at him, he simply couldn’t. Not when he looked that adorable.

“I’m sorry, it was just really tempting!” P’King chuckled.

Ram nodded slowly, before putting his own hand on P’King’s head and drowning him for a few seconds. When P’King got out, he was pouting, which was even more adorable.

“You’re mean.”

Ram pointed at himself as he raised his eyebrows. _I’m mean,_ _P’?_ _You started it._

King went back to smirking as he tried to put his hand on Ram again, but the junior stopped him, grabbing his wrist as he shook his head. _Not this time._

They stared defiantly at each other for a few seconds before King broke his limb free, shouting: “the last one who swims to the yellow boat is a loser!”

Before Ram could realize it, King was swimming in the direction of a small yellow boat, moored on another side of the lake. He immediately started swimming to follow him, but he was too late, King’s arms raised above his head in sign of victory.

“I won!” he shouted, ruffling Ram’s hair once again.

“You cheated,” Ram pointed out, but the senior just smirked again and shrugged it off.

They ate dinner not that long after, King’s sister glancing at them in a suggestive way every few seconds, making Ram both confused and uncomfortable. After that, it was time for showers and going to bed. P’King’s mom stayed in the living room watching a lakorn* while his sister went outside to call her boyfriend.

King, on the contrary went to his room with Ram. Their room didn’t have a bed, rather two mattresses placed side by side on the ground, and the senior threw himself on the left side with a moan.

“Argh, I’m so exhausted!” he yawned, putting a hand in front of his mouth. “I told my mom not to wake us tomorrow so we can sleep in.

Ram nodded. The truth was that he really needed some sleep after the short night he’d gone through.

“But tomorrow we really need to go do some canoeing, and explore the lake. We have one in the attic along with paddles. We’ll have fun.”

Ram smiled, more because King was smiling than for any other reason. The senior shuffled under his bed sheet before looking at him once more.

“Come on, hop in. I’ll turn the lights off.”

Ram did just that, and, after it got dark in the small room, it didn’t take too long for the two boys to fall asleep.

Ram was awaken by an arm shaking his shoulder and turned around to face King who was just inches away from him, sporting a huge grin.

“Good morning! It’s like, 10 AM!” he exclaimed.

Ram rubbed his eyes for a minute before getting up and following his senior down the stairs. After a light breakfast, Ram was dragged outside as soon as he was in his swimsuit. They took out the canoe from the small garage and carried it to the lake, before jumping on it and starting to paddle.

Since it was still quite early, the weather wasn’t blistering hot. Paddling was easy, almost effortless, though Ram couldn’t help but be  absorbed by the view of P’King’s naked back as it contracted  while he paddled. Sometimes though, he’d look around and actually enjoy the beautiful landscape around them.

The lake seemed small from their house, but actually contained many twists and turns. They ended up paddling for about an hour and still hadn’t reached the end.

King sighed. “I’m tired.”

Ram nodded though the senior couldn’t see him. A second later, the canoe was shaken immensely as King jumped into the lake. Ram looked into the water, feeling himself stop breathing for a few seconds, ready to plunge as well, but King resurfaced a second later, arms on the side of the boat.

“Come on, jump! The water’s so good!”

Ram shook his head. “The boat will stray away, P’.”

King didn’t respond anything, instead pushing the boat into the nearest side of the lake until it touched the land. Ram felt it frozen in place and got out of it, enjoying the water on his legs.

“Now it won’t stray away, will it,” King winked before diving back into the lake. Ram followed him.

They didn’t go too  far from the shore, but the chill water did feel good against their warm limbs . As they were just enjoying the feeling, Ram realized that it was the first time P’King and him were completely alone.

Well, technically they had been alone plenty of time, in their high school’s hallways and courtyard, or the times he had gone to his senior’s apartment. But all of these had been tainted by the knowledge that someone would come up and interrupt them. Either King’s friends, or Ram’s, or P’Kumfah when they were at King’s.

No matter what, Ram always knew their moments together would end at the hands of others. But this time, no one could interrupt them; they got to choose when the moment would end.

A hand pushed his head under water, making him gasp loudly as he resurfaced. King was chuckling, very close to him.

“What were you thinking about?”

 _You. Us._ Ram wanted to respond, but he didn’t have the courage to do so, too scared of his senior’s answer to it.

He shook his head, and as always King knew not to keep talking about it. He always understood Ram and the strange ways in which he worked. Ram liked to believe he understood P’King too.

They soon climbed into the canoe again, and paddled back home. Ram still stared at King’s wet back, imagining how it would feel to caress it.

Ram had liked King from the moment he’d met him. The guy exuded confidence he had never really seen before; the kind that didn’t make him arrogant or too perfect to befriend. The kind that was honest, and beautiful.

King had also taken a liking to Ram from the beginning, always trying to make him talk, or smile. Somewhere along the way, they had become great friends. King made Ram feel special. Somehow the only time he felt like he belonged somewhere was with him.

Lunch was delicious, freshly cooked by King’s mother.  P’Kumfah was smirking in a similar fashion to her brother, though for much different reasons: her smirk only happened when Ram was next to her brother.

“Tomorrow night’s the village celebrations,” she reminded them. “We’ll go, right?”

King nodded. “For sure. We can’t miss the one time this town is kinda fun.”

His mother smacked him on the back of the head. “Says my son who’s in love with the lake. It’s fun all year-round, darling.”

King grinned as he rubbed the spot she had hit. “What have you planned for this afternoon, my dear mother?”

“I’m gonna go into town and visit a few people. What about you, my dear son?”

King looked at Ram in a secret way, though the junior didn’t know what that meant.

“Well the lake, mom. Always the lake! It’s fun all year-round.”

The older woman rolled her eyes. “You better not go into the sun until 4 in the afternoon. The sun is too strong right now.”

King pouted, but nodded. “I know, you’ve told us a thousand times. Then… Ram and I will come into town with you and come back after 4.”

“I’ll come too!” P’Kumfah exclaimed.

Their mother nodded. “Okay, then we leave in fifteen minutes.”

They drove about twenty minutes for their mother to drop them off in the town center.

“Don’t do anything stupid!”

King waved her goodbye, and grabbed Ram’s wrist, running away from his sister who was shouting behind them.  They arrived in a small alley, where the senior leaned on a wall to catch a breath.

“What do you wanna do here?”

Ram raised his eyebrows. He didn’t know the town, so how could he possibly know of the activities available to them?

“Actually, there isn’t much to do here. My sister’s probably going to the mall. It’s small, but apart from that… walking around is the only other option.”

Ram felt himself smile. What a useless outing. He still felt happy to be here though, with P’King.

“The mall’s okay.”

King grabbed his wrist again and pulled him around town for ten minutes until they were inside the air conditioned consumerist heaven.  There weren’t many interesting things there, so they just looked around at the different sections  for an hour.

P’King found a pair of sunglasses and tried it on. “How do I look?”

Ram couldn’t bring himself to answer. He looked breathtakingly good, as he always did.  But he couldn’t say it out loud, could he…

The senior  pinched his nose then, making him shout. “Do I look good, Ram?”

Ram gulped loudly and nodded. King smiled and got his phone out, grabbing his shoulder so their bodies would be flush against  each other as he took a picture and immediately posted it on social media.

“We still haven’t taken any picture together here,” he explained.

Ram silently judged him. _This is where you choose to take a picture? A mall?_

“Well, well, if this isn’t my two favorite boyfriends together,” teased P’Kumfah as she met them halfway through the mall, bags of recent acquisitions overflowing in her hands.

King rolled his eyes while Ram lowered them to the ground. _If only._ Ram had thought of them as boyfriends before, of course he had, but he hadn’t let that dangerous thought invade his mind for too long. He didn’t want to hurt. He didn’t want to become bitter about his friendship with P’King because he wanted more. He was okay being like this… being friends.

“So what have you bought? More makeup?” King mocked his sister.

She rolled his eyes. “Yes, dumbass. A girl never has too much makeup.”

King put his arms around both his sister and Ram as they walked out of the mall. It was already almost 3:30, and their mom had said she’d pick them up soon at the same place she had dropped them off.

When they arrived back home, Ram and King changed into their swimwear quickly before going into the lake again, just as calm and quiet as they had left it. They swam around for an hour, before King helped Ram float on his back like day prior.

His hands were big and warm against his skin, and Ram felt himself enter a new state of calmness. Water was massaging his scalp, kneading his skin tenderly, kissing it with affection, and Ram finally understood why King loved that position. He felt so tiny like this, a small leaf floating around on this earth, a newborn emerging from the waters. All of his troubles seemed gone, only for a few minutes.

He felt fingers in his hair, brushing them back from his forehead. He opened his eyes, only to see P’King’s face a few centimeters from his. The senior smiled, caressing his jet black locks once more.

“You looked so peaceful. I’ve never seen you like that before.”

Ram felt himself smile, standing up again, King’s hand still on his back. He had been. And that was all thanks to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lakorn: thai soap opera that airs 3 to 5 times a week.
> 
> This fic will probably have 4 or 5 chapters and will probably end up being 10k words long. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)


	2. Status Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The village celebrations in this chapter were loosely inspired from my grandpa’s native village celebrations in the northeast of Lebanon. Speaking of Lebanon, I would really like to encourage you to donate to the red cross there as the country is having an extremely painful and horrible year. As a half lebanese that would mean a lot. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Ram couldn’t help but stare at King, especially when he was laying so close to him like now. It was getting late yet Ram couldn’t take his eyes off the sleepy silhouette that he could barely discern in the pitch black room.

Ram wished he could reach out and… embrace, touch, caress… but his arms were failing him, incapable of moving even from an inch. He wished he could feel P’King’s body against his, his lips against his own. He wished King would wake up and just do it for him.

He must have fallen asleep despite it all because he woke up to an empty mattress beside him. King was already gone. His phone indicated 11:35. He got dressed and went down the stairs.

“Oh, Ram,” his senior’s mother greeted him. “You’ve finally woken up.”

Ram gave her an embarrassed smile.

“King and Kumfah went canoeing on the lake. They should be back any minute from now.”

Ram felt bad that he’d missed another opportunity to go explore the lake with P’King, but ended up helping his mother out to make lunch.

A few minutes later, laughter invaded the kitchen and King passed an arm around his shoulders.

“Hey, sleepy head.”

Ram felt himself blush and looked at him for a few seconds before focusing back on the green onions he was cutting. King, instead of leaving his side, leaned onto him even more, making his heart flutter.

“I missed you this morning. Instead I had to paddle with my lazy sister.”

P’Kumfah hit her brother on the head, making him shout in pain before finally detaching from Ram and pursuing her around the kitchen as their mother told them to settle down. The senior also seemed completely unaware of the emotional turmoil he had caused inside his friend.

After lunch, King’s mother went to take a nap in her room while P’Kumfah decided to watch tv on the couch while she scrolled on her phone. The boys sat next to her, having nothing to do as they waited for the sun to become less strong.

The program was incredibly boring, one of those that appeared during the hours when no one was watching. Ram would’ve napped as well, but he had slept so well he wasn’t tired at all. It wasn’t the case for King, who was already closing his eyes, head bending backward onto the backrest.  
Ram watched as his head continued sliding down on his right, ultimately ending up on his shoulder. He almost reached out and got rid of King’s hair that had fallen in front of his eyes, but stopped himself before he did. P’Kumfah had already seen him though, a smirk similar to her brother’s displayed on her lips.

“You totally like my brother,” she declared.

Ram felt himself get red in the face, stuttering over his words as he shook his head violently. “I – I, hum… it’s not that, P’ -”

She grabbed his arm to stop him from embarrassing himself any further. “You totally like my brother,” she repeated as she got up, taking a picture of the both of them and walking away. “I’m giving you some privacy.”

Ram wanted to retort something again, but she was already gone. Why would they need privacy? P’King was asleep! And besides, he doesn’t like Ram in that way.

He must have fallen asleep as he waited for P’King to wake up, because the senior was actually the one to shake him awake a few hours later.

“We fell asleep,” King announced. “You’re really lazy today, sleeping in and then having a nap on top of that.”

Ram rolled of his eyes. “You’re the first one who fell asleep on my shoulder.”

King smirked. “Well, your shoulder is comfortable, what can I do?”

Ram felt himself get warm. Was… P’King flirting with him? He shook his head as he chased the thought away. No. That was impossible.

They spent the afternoon in the lake, swimming pretty far from the house. King was still obsessed with floating on his back, letting Ram watch him as he did so. They found the edge of the lake and climbed a few feet of grass before sitting on it, letting their wet bodies drip all over it.

“You know why I love floating on my back so much?” King asked.

Ram shook his head, even though he had an idea of it.

“It’s just so… freeing. For a moment the weight of the world isn’t on your shoulders anymore, and you think of nothing. All you can hear is the ripples of the lake, and that’s it. I just always feel so happy like that, knowing the lake will guide me without any of my own control.”

Ram nodded with a smile. He figured a guy who loved his plants more than he loved his friends would say something like that.

They laid there for a while, before going back for a swim. When they came home, it was almost time for dinner. After quick showers and a delicious homemade dinner, the whole family drove into the small town for the festivities.

It seemed completely transformed from the day before; loud music coming from speakers, huge crowds scattered all throughout the narrow streets and colorful lights hung up from street lamps and balconies.

King got out first, grabbing Ram by the wrist and pulling him to a stand where they sold drinks. He bought one for the each of them before grabbing his wrist again and guiding him to the main street. The luk thung* music was very loud and the lights very bright, making Ram feel drunk without having had a drop of alcohol.

People seemed to recognize King, greeting him from afar or even sometimes coming up to talk to him for a few minutes. Ram observed them with curiosity, feeling himself out of place but also enjoying the warm feelings of conviviality this gathering was giving him.

Everyone was dancing with each other, talking together loudly or drinking in groups. They must have all already known each other, too, but still enjoyed spending time together for this special evening.

Suddenly, King seemed to spot someone he knew, and pulled Ram in her direction. It was a girl about their age with a beautiful smile.

“Pim!” the senior shouted, getting her attention.

The girl’s smile widened as she crossed King’s gaze, immediately putting a hand on his arm.

“P’King!”

“Long time no see!”

“It’s been a year, as always,” she smirked, her eyes noticing Ram. “You brought a friend?”

King’s grasp on Ram’s wrist had already loosened, but it disappeared immediately after that. “Yeah. This is Ram. He’s the same age as you.”

Ram greeted her while she did the same, unable to force himself to return her friendly smile. She didn’t seem to mind it though, her gaze immediately returning to P’King.

“Let’s catch up, P’.”

King nodded, following her to a calmer corner of the town. Ram went along with them even though he knew he’d rather not. He just didn’t want to end up all alone.

They arrived at this deserted place, a small fountain with stone benches next to it. Pim and King sat down on one of them while Ram sat on another.

The next hour of Ram’s life was lost to boredom. He would never be able to remember what they talked about as he just listened, sipping on his juice. He must’ve sort of blacked out because King’s hand was on his shoulder as he still spoke with his friend.

“Looks like we’ve bored him to death,” he joked, the girl laughing as if he was a comedic genius. “I’m sorry Ram, it’s just that Nong Pim and I have grown up together but we see each other only once a year since my aunt sold her house in the village and moved to Bangkok like us. So we had quite a lot to catch up with.”

Ram nodded. He understood. He really did. He knew Pim was a great match for P’King. She knew him better than Ram, she was cuter than him and King actually seemed to see her. He never looked at Ram this way.

They walked back to the main street, the music still going strong just like people’s ability to dance. It was a very diverse crowd, made up of older people as well as teenagers, all enjoying the same songs only a few feet away from each other. Ram spotted King’s mother dancing with a few friends, as well as P’Kumfah chatting with a handsome guy her age.

“P’King, this is our song!” Pim shouted, grabbing him by the forearm and dragging him into the dancing crowd.

“Ram, wait for me here!” King exclaimed as Ram watched him disappear before his eyes.

For a few seconds, he did stay put, waiting patiently like a dog waits for his owner. But it didn’t take long for him to start feeling ridiculous, all alone and frowning when surrounded by euphoric people. He also felt like a huge fool, left out by the one he didn’t dare to love openly.

His feet moved before he could give his consent, guiding him through the noisiest streets onto a calmer corner. It wasn’t even full of lights like the rest of the village, making it feel slightly scary. But Ram couldn’t bring himself to care.

He walked in the dark for a little while, feeling himself tremble. He ignored if it was the chilly night or the fact that he was heartbroken.

He arrived again in a bustling street, though much less than the main one. He felt annoyed, that he had to be sad when he should’ve been happy.

He imagined a world where he would’ve asked P’King to dance with him instead of Pim. He would’ve been the one to grab his hand, maybe lace their fingers, and be in their own little world with him. In that world, Ram wasn’t afraid. He wasn’t shy. He wasn’t a coward.

His phone rang but he didn’t pick up. He knew it was King, and he somehow wanted to punish him even though he wasn’t even in the wrong. He also didn’t have the strength to talk to him right now.

There were a few stairs leading to a house which he sat on, hoping no one would want to pass by him and create an awkward encounter. He spent the next few minutes observing the people around him. They all seemed so peaceful, all familiar with each other. He felt like he was the only one having a particularly bad night in the whole town.

His phone rang again. This time he looked at it, because he was really getting cold. It was almost midnight, the time P’King’s mom said she would pick them up. He answered.

“Where are you?” King’s breathy voice came through the phone, as if he was running around.

“I don’t know,” he responded, because he didn’t.

“Tell me what you see.”

“There’s a store at the beginning of the street. It’s called… Ron’s Cafe.”

King didn’t answer, but Ram could hear him ask a stranger on the street where Ron’s Cafe was situated. “Okay, I’ll be here in five minutes. Wait for me.”

Ram nodded even though King couldn’t see him. In fact he had already hung up.

A few minutes later he saw his senior’s running silhouette arrive at the end of the street. His head bobbed from left to right as he looked for him. “Cool boy!” he shouted.

Ram got up and went up to him. He stood there for a minute, blushing with shame, before King hit him behind the head.

“You fucking dumbass,” he uttered. Ram’s head only got lower, staring at the ground. “I told you to wait for me!”

“I’m sorry,” he murmured.

King grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the street, onto a calmer one. In fact they were the only ones in it.

“My mom will pick us up in ten minutes. But before that I’d like to know what happened.”

They were standing still again, King’s eyes trying to look deep into Ram’s avoiding ones. Their hands were still touching.

“Ram,” King insisted. “What happened?”

He shrugged. “I didn’t want you to cut short your flirting for me, that’s all.”

In his defense, Ram knew it sounded bad. He looked like a jealous boyfriend when he wasn’t one. He barely felt like a friend anymore.

King scoffed. “I wasn’t flirting with Pim. We’re friends.”

Ram swallowed down on the pain in his chest. “She clearly likes you. You should take a chance with her.”

King didn’t say anything. He just kept staring at Ram as if he’d hit him in the face. Which only made the junior want to continue talking to feel the void.

“Besides, you look really good together. You’d make a perfect couple.”

“Why are you pushing me towards her?”

_Because I like you, P’. And I’d prefer it if the band-aid was ripped once and for all and I could get over you._

The weather suddenly seemed even colder as the empty street got completely silent. Ram dared to look up as he felt King’s widened eyes on him. The senior’s mouth was slightly agape, and he promptly detached his hand from his.

Ram’s stomach seemed to fall to the ground as a thought hit him. Had he… said that out loud? No. That was impossible. He would never make such a mistake. He’d been repressing his feelings for almost a year now, he wouldn’t have betrayed himself in such a way.

“What… What did you say?” King stuttered, body trembling faintly as he spoke.  
Ram felt his legs buckle under his weight. Oh no. He was done for.

Before he could even attempt to explain himself, King’s phone rang. Ram could hear P’Kumfah’s voice even from a distance.

“Yeah, we’re coming in five minutes.” King assured as he looked back at Ram. His expression has softened a tiny bit, but he couldn’t meet his eyes anymore. “Let’s go back. They’re waiting for us.”

The walk back to the main street – which was actually really close to them in the first place – was done in complete silence as Ram felt like he might throw up. He didn’t know what his accidental confession would create between the both of them, but he had an idea that it wouldn’t be great. Maybe King would never speak to him once the trip ended.

They arrived at the car and King chose to enter the car from the other door, making P’Kumfah be in the middle seat as she complained. The ride home was just as oppressive as their walk to the car, and King rushed to the bathroom as soon as they arrived home.

When Ram got out of his own shower, P’King was long asleep. Ram laid next to him, not daring to even throw him a glance. He had messed it all up.  He wanted to go home. At that moment, even being in the middle of his parents’ divorce seemed better that the unknown status between King and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *luk thung: thai country music. 
> 
> The guy P’Kumfah’s talking to during the party is her future husband haha. And yes King is forcing Bohn to come water his babies (aka his plants) while he's away ;)
> 
> Anyways, things are moving along! I hope you liked this chapter, tell me your thoughts on it!


	3. Friends No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh my writing is so slow lately, sorry for the kinda long updates :( Hope you still enjoy this chapter!

Ram actually woke up before King for once. The one time he’d rather not wake up at all.

It was peaceful at first, for a few seconds, until Ram remembered his accidental confession the day before. The way P’King had immediately gotten cold toward him. He who was usually so, so warm.

Ram couldn’t believe he would be stupid enough to confess out loud, now that King was stuck with him until the end of the week, when he had resisted the urge countless times before. He felt humiliated, and he hadn’t even been rejected yet. But he had no doubt it would happen quite soon.

He threw one last glance at the senior’s sleeping figure and got up. King’s mom greeted him as soon as she saw him, telling him that P’Kumfah was still sleeping. It would just be the two of them for this breakfast.

Thankfully, things didn’t have to be too awkwardly silent for long, because P’Kumfah joined them a few minutes later. She looked cheerier than usual, which was saying something.

“I saw you talking to that boy,” her mom teased.

The daughter chose the denial route. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The older woman rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on. I know you. So tell me, what’s his name?”

P’Kumfah hate her rice for a few seconds, clearly repressing a smile until she screeched, gripping her spoon as if she was going to break it in two. “His name’s Ron! He owns a cafe.”

Ram almost chocked on his food. That village was truly too small. Who would’ve thought Ram and King would’ve heard of Ron before officially knowing his existence.

After breakfast, P’Kumfah knocked her shoulder against Ram’s as they were both making their way to the sink with their bowls.

“Let’s go canoeing together. We haven’t done that yet, and King is probably gonna wake up at noon,” she offered.

Usually Ram would’ve declined, not wanting to abandon P’King in case he’d wake up before they got back. But today? Ram was incredibly grateful for the offer. He didn’t want to face King in any shape or way and would take any opportunity to get as far away from him as he possibly could. He nodded.

“Okay, let’s go change then,” she smiled.

They met back downstairs five minutes later, and Ram quickly regretted his decision when he witnessed P’Kumfah’s hungry gaze as soon as she saw his muay thai fighter’s chest. That was going to be such an uncomfortable ride.

She sat in the front, which comforted Ram in the idea that at least she wouldn’t be staring at his back the whole ride. The beginning was quite silent, enjoying nature’s noises as the sun got higher in the sky. Ram knew it wouldn’t stay silent for long, though.

“So… you and King are fighting, aren’t you?”

Ram felt his heart sink as soon as he heard her. Was this woman a magician? Why did she always know everything concerning him and P’King?

“We’re not,” he sighed, knowing full well it was useless to deny it.

“Ram,” she scolded. “Why are you always in denial about everything? I’m on your side here!”

Ram’s eyebrows shot up high on his forehead. “Are you?”

She nodded. “Of course. I want you to end up with my brother.”

“Why?”

It was her turn to sigh. “Because… you’re perfect for each other! Ever since he’s known you, King has been nicer, more serious about things he used to completely ignore, and he just seems happier. You’re the grounding force in his life, Ram. And in turn, King brings you out of your shell. It’s the perfect match.”

Ram gulped loudly. He hoped she was right about his presence in King’s life, because he knew she was right about the senior’s presence in his. He did bring him out of his shell. Make him more confident, more curious, happier, too. And that was exactly why Ram liked him.

“So why are you fighting? The ride home was so awkward yesterday night,” she carried on.

Ram stayed silent. On one hand, he really felt like telling the woman his feelings. He had kept them buried inside of him so long he felt like he was about to explode. On the other… he has kept them buried in for a reason; because telling it out loud would make him too vulnerable to heartbreak.

“I confessed my feelings to him,” he whispered. “It was an accident. I never wanted to tell him. But I was upset and tired and it just slipped out and P’King is really mad at me now.”

P’Kumfah had initially gasped as he told her, but now she was silent, which was unusual.

“So… You actually like him?” she finally responded, voice a little shaky.

“I thought you already knew.”

Her body suddenly started strangely vibrating, before she exploded in a huge shout that made birds fly away and Ram recoil in horror.

“Ramking is real!” she screamed. “My ship is sailing!”

“You’re insane,” Ram thought.

She turned around, making the canoe sway a little too much for Ram’s taste.

“I heard that! I’m just… so happy!”

Ram rolled his eyes. “He rejected me, though.”

She threw him a dirty look, the canoe swaying even more as she turned. “Did he put it into words?”

“Well, no… not really, but -”

“Then you haven’t been rejected yet,” she cut him off. “So… I’ll take mom into town after lunch, you’ll have the house to yourself!”

“Absolutely not, please P’ -”

“And you’ll confess again, and King will too, and you will hug for a long time before finally sharing your first kiss -”

She was well and truly gone. Ram tried to mute her as much as he could while they paddled back home. Well. He was more nervous now than before leaving the house.

As they arrived, King was sitting on a plastic chair in the shadow created by the house, reading a book.

“Well well well, you read!” P’Kumfah mocked as they approached him.

His head shot up, looking away as soon as it caught sight of Ram. The junior felt his heart sink even deeper in his chest, before grabbing the paddles and bringing them into the garage.

Even from meters away, he could hear P’Kumfah scolding her brother. “You better fix this now!”

“What?” he replied, playing dumb.

“Ram and you, stupid! He’s feeling like shit, so make up with him!”

King scoffed. “Listen, P’, I don’t know -”

He cut himself off when he spotted Ram walking back to the front door. Instead, he got up.

“Let’s go eat, Mom said it’d be ready by now,” he declared, passing in front of Ram to enter first.

Ram turned to face P’Kumfah. “P’, I beg you. Don’t get involved again.”

“I won’t if you promise to fix it,” she insisted.

He nodded. “Okay. I promise.”

Lunch was quite silent, the three teenagers looking like a depressed bunch as the mother looked at them expectantly.

“Mom, yesterday I ran into P’Mui. She said she’d love to see you again. How about we go see her this afternoon?” Kumfah offered with a tiny smile.

The older woman nodded. “Sure. I also thought we could go do some shopping. I need new sandals, mine are almost dead.”

The daughter grinned widely, side-eyeing Ram who felt his panic levels rise. Would P’King attempt to join them to escape the possibility of an afternoon with Ram? To his surprise, the son didn’t reply anything and kept on munching on his food in silence.

After the meal, Ram offered to wash the dishes himself so the women of the house could leave early.

“Are you sure?” King’s mother insisted.

“You’ve invited me here for free. It’s the least I owe you,” he replied.

She patted his shoulder. “It’s not for free though. Your presence is making King very happy.”

Ram sent her a fake smile as she left to fetch her bag. Maybe at first, he did make P’King happy. But now? He felt more like a burden than anything else.

The women left a few minutes later, and Ram focused on his dishes. He didn’t even see where King had gone, but he’d deal with him later. He would have to. Even though he so desperately wanted to avoid it.

A few minutes later, King came next to him at the sink. He grabbed a wet plate from his hand and dried it with a towel. Ram threw him a surprised glance, which he did not reciprocate. This soundless teamwork continued for a few minutes until the sink was empty.

Ram let his shaking hands rest against the cold metal as he felt King look at him again. They both didn’t seem to want to move, or maybe they simply couldn’t.

“We need to talk,” King finally said, and Ram closed his eyes.

He nodded through his shut eyelids, feeling King move slightly away from him.

“I understand that you didn’t mean to say what you said yesterday,” he started, and Ram opened his eyes, though he only stared at the ground. “But you said it nonetheless. And I need to know, is it true?”

Ram’s ears had started ringing, and he felt like passing out. What could he reply to that? _Yes, I like you? I’m head over heels for you? I can’t imagine my life without you?_ That sounded like too much. He couldn’t even open his mouth at the moment.

So he just nodded again, seemingly his only way of communicating with P’King. But here, that nod meant a lot. It was Ram’s whole heart he was putting on the line. He was opening up like never before.

King sighed, and he looked reassured. Ram dared to take a look at him, and he could’ve sworn he was smiling a little bit.

“Okay,” the senior spoke again. “Well… I really didn’t see that coming.”

“This doesn’t have to change anything,” Ram found the courage to say.

King shook his head, getting slightly closer to him. “But it does. I… okay, let me find the words.”

Ram raised his eyebrows. P’King? Not finding the words? That was a first.

“I… didn’t really think of us that way before. That’s why I was so taken aback yesterday. I didn’t know how to react. I wasn’t sure I liked you back in the same way.”

Ram’s heart skipped a beat, making him close his eyes in fear again. “But… I thought about it a lot, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in the same way I see my other friends.”

Ram felt breathless as he opened his eyes once more, only to see King only inches away from him. Their eyes met, and he suddenly couldn’t look away anymore.

“We’ve become really close really fast, haven’t we?” Ram nodded with a smile. “And, I don’t know, but I’ve always seen you as special to me. Like I want to help you, and be around you for a long time.”

The junior felt like crying now. He wasn’t sure where this conversation was headed to, but he sure hoped for one particular outcome.

“I don’t really know what I feel for you exactly, I just know that… we should give this a try?”

Ram stared at him as he almost died on the spot. “What do you mean?”

King smirked then, of one of his special smirks that always made Ram’s heart stop in his chest. He didn’t reply anything though, and instead kissed him tenderly.  It was the smallest thing, really; lips against lips before he pulled away. 

They stared at each other as Ram felt his legs buckle under him. King smirked once more before kissing again, this time much deeper. Before they could realize they were embracing as their tongues met, Ram’s back against the kitchen sink as time passed them by.

King’s face was buried in his neck, his chin dipping into Ram’s chest as they half-laid on the couch. Ram’s fingers couldn’t help but tangle themselves in the senior’s luscious locks. Time seemed to pass so quickly. Only an hour and P’Kumfah and her mom would be back, forcing those two apart.

“What do you wanna do?” King finally spoke, putting his head on his shoulder.

Ram didn’t know. He could do anything that involved having P’King by his side. He kissed his lips, unable to help himself now. It was okay, too. Now he could do that whenever he wanted to. It was the normal thing to do.

King melted against his lips, his hands coming up around his neck while Ram’s were still against his scalp. They lost themselves in yet another make-out session, before King pushed him away, hair a mess and lips sinfully red.

“Okay, let’s go swim. It’s almost four anyway.”

With that, he got up and went upstairs, Ram staring at his back as he got himself back together.

The water seemed colder than the other days, waking up Ram from his dreamlike state, lost in P’King’s kisses and arms. The senior’s hand was in his, pulling him deeper into the lake before letting go of him as he dived in. Ram watched him swim away before following him. They didn’t go far at all before returning to where they could touch the bottom of the lake.

King smirked, and Ram’s heart still skipped a beat. It would always provoke that reaction to him.

“Come on, float on your back.”

Ram obeyed and lasted a few seconds before he felt the need to get up. King sighed. “Guess you still need my help, not so cool boy.”

He pushed him backward as a hand grabbed his back. His second hand was now under Ram’s head, caressing his wet hair with tenderness.

“Keep your body straight,” he instructed, guiding him around in the water.

Ram would’ve usually closed his eyes, but this time he simply couldn’t; all he could do was look as P’King like he owned his whole entire life. It all felt so surreal, a couple of hours earlier he was sure the senior hated him. And now they both seemed like completely changed people. It was a little scary, but not as much as it was euphoric.

“Stop staring at me like that.”

Ram felt the corners of his mouth move upwards. “Why?”

King was smiling too. “You’re making me shy.”

_As if a man like you can ever be shy._

“Come on, close your eyes.”

Ram didn’t. Suddenly, King’s lips were on his and his eyes closed automatically. The senior detached from him with a victorious smile as Ram got up, making an offended face.

“I win, you closed your eyes.”

Ram shot him a defiant gaze before grabbing his face and kissing him back roughly. King’s hands rested on his chest as he reciprocated. When they pulled apart for air, the senior looked at him with different eyes. His smile was different.

“I like that side of you,” he simply declared, causing Ram to kiss him once more only to stop when they heard a car arrive from far away.

King pushed him away before grabbing his hand and guiding him to the ground. “Let’s go. My mom and sister have come home.”

Dinner was silent as P’Kumfah still observed them like animals in a zoo, unaware of her brother’s both calming and teasing hand on Ram’s thigh.

When Ram came back from his daily call with his mom, King was already laying in bed, looking at him expectantly. The junior blushed. He didn’t know how this all worked. He felt awkward. Slowly, he sat himself on his mattress, still side-eyeing the senior who was now smirking.

“Are you shy?”

Ram raised his eyebrows.  _When am I not shy around you, P’?_

“Don’t be,” he reassured him. “It’s not like we’re gonna have sex when my mom is awake.”

He choked on air, coughing violently as King chuckled. _You can’t… just say things like that._

King’s hand was in his hair now, and he sported an easy smile. “Don’t stress it out. Let’s take it slow and see where this leads us, okay?”

Ram nodded. Yes. This sounded like something he could get on with.

“Now, let’s sleep. I told my mom that tomorrow we’d be packing sandwiches and exploring the lake with the canoe for the whole day. She was hard to convince, but… I succeeded. So be well rested.”

Ram nodded and lied down as P’King turned the lights off. As his view became dark, he felt arms squeezing him tight and a pair of lips on his forehead.

“Sweet dreams.”

Ram’s dreams would be very sweet indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, there’s a lot of making out in this chapter! I don’t think y’all will complain too much though ;) 
> 
> While you might think Ron’s name comes from Harry Potter, it actually comes from Off Jumpol’s character Ron in the lakorn Fai Sin Chua. Yup, my obsession with the guy even follows me in my writing lmao. 
> 
> Also P’Kumfah is kinda my queen in this fic cygfrhuiuvuhre


	4. Significant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, for once when I say a fic will have a certain number of chapters I manage to respect it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this last chapter :)

“Is the sandwich good?”

Ram nodded, mouth full  and back resting against a tree.  King was sitting next to him too, taking his first bite.

“Hm! I’m a good cook!” he exclaimed.

Ram smirked.  _It’s just a sandwich… but whatever makes you happy, P’._

As they digested in the shadow, Ram let his fingers wander in the  damp  grass  as King’s head lied on his shoulder.

“We’re going back to school in a month.” Ram nodded. “How do you feel about it?”

He shrugged. “I don’t really know.”  _I only want this week to never end._

King sighed. “I’m annoyed.  Senior year is gonna be too stressful. Mek’s already texting me about exams.”

The junior chuckled. “You’re a great student, though.”

King looked at him. “It doesn’t mean I don’t doubt myself.”

Ram’s eyebrows went up high on his forehead. “What do you have doubts about?”

He sighed again, cuddling closer against him. “Well, about failing the university entrance exams, or choosing the wrong field of studies. Ending up unemployed. Or worse, stuck in a job I hate.”

Ram nodded. He understood that fear. Sometimes he had doubts about it too. “What do you think you wanna study?”

“I’m thinking engineering. It’s complicated but it pays well. What about you?”

“Medicine,” he replied.

King made an impressed face. “Wow. That’s gonna be a lot of work. Thankfully you’re a great student too.”

Ram laced their hands together.  He figured if King was sharing his fears he should too, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t scared to do so.

“I don’t want to come back home,” he said, shutting his eyes closed.

King’s fingers caressed his knuckles. “Because of your parents?”

He nodded, his head falling on top of King’s. “I know my brother needs me, but… it hurts me to live with them. The constant fighting and drama… it’s awful.”

King made an understanding sound. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do to help you.”

Ram squeezed his hand tighter.  _Just be there with me, and I’ll be okay._

“Just know that every time you feel like escaping your home, you can come to me. I’ll shelter you.”

Ram brought their laced hands in front of his face and kissed King’s knuckles tenderly.

“Thank you.”

King smirked as he knocked their shoulder together. “Of course.”

Even though they had promised King’s mom they’d stay in the shadows until at least 3:30, they went back to paddling a bit earlier than that. The senior was whistling along their ride, waving to the few other human beings they encountered. He seemed happy. Ram liked to believe he was part of that.

They went back home right in time for the dinner.

“How was it, boys?” P’Kumfah asked with a smirk. She had obviously noticed their change of attitude and looked like she tried hard to contain her squeals every time she spotted them together.

“Great. We saw Ron on the side of the lake and told him you’re madly in love with him,” King replied with a grin.

His sister hit him in the face. “You fucking asshole!” she shouted, before the fears settled in. “That’s not true, right Ram?”

The younger guy shook his head as King stuck his tongue out, warranting him to get hit a second time.

Ram fell asleep right after dinner. Even though he was really sporty, canoeing all day had exhausted him. Enough to make him choose not to spend time with King just so he could sleep instead.

He was awaken quite early by King’s arms around his midriff and a head snuggling under his neck, hair tickling his Adam's apple. Ram’s fingers combed through the thick dark mass attacking his neck.

“I’m mad at you,” King pouted.

Ram couldn’t see him but he still knew he was pouting. He smiled. “Why?”

“Last night I wanted us to go for a midnight bath in the lake but as soon as you saw the mattress, pow you were asleep...”

“We can do that tonight then.”

“I’m still mad at you, though. I’ll only forgive you if you make it up to me.”

Ram stared at him for a few seconds, feeling a little lost. How could he make it up to him? He couldn’t go back in time, could he? Suddenly, a light bulb went off inside his head. Oh. P’King wasn’t talking about that.

He rolled over until he was laying on top of the senior, who was looking at him with a mix of curiosity and arousal. Ram didn’t even know where this side of him came from, but he left kisses all over his neck as if he had done it before, making his senior gasp lightly under his touch.

When he put some (tiny) distance between them, King’s lips pursued his own and kissed them roughly, deeper than ever before. His arms were bent around his waist and grabbing his back, making him get closer again. Ram ignored how long they kissed like that, bodies flush against one another, but it was long enough for them both to get hard. Ram stopped as soon he felt it, pulling away from him with a blush.

“Why did you stop?” King asked, hands coming to cup his face.

Ram averted his eyes, and murmured in the lowest voice: “I don’t know how to do this.”

King smirked as he teased him. “Do this? What?”

Ram didn’t answer. He couldn’t bring himself to say it: _I don’t know how to touch you._

“Hey,” the senior spoke again, “We don’t have to do anything. But you also have no reason to be scared. We’ll take it slow.”

Ram nodded and finally met his gaze. King kissed him again, and they were gone again, Ram’s hands wandering under the blanket.

When they came down for breakfast, Ram made sure they didn’t look too disheveled. By the time they had made it out of the room, the morning was already half over.

King’s mother  was reading a book, sat outside in a deckchair. P’Kumfah was in the same position, eyes closed as music played in her ears. The younger guys looked at them for a few seconds with smiles before they went back inside to eat their breakfast.

“See? We could’ve spent more time in bed. My mom doesn’t care at all,” King pointed out as their shoulders touched.

Ram shrugged. “It’s my last full day here though. I wanna take advantage of it.”

King pouted as he nodded, but didn’t take the topic of Ram’s departure further. The junior didn’t like talking about it either.

Once their stomachs full, they changed into their swimsuits and ran to the lake, both diving loudly into it and waking P’Kumfah up with a gasp.

“You scared the shit out of me!” she shouted as her brother laughed.

“Sleeping at 11 AM, grandma?” he teased.

As she was already in her swimming suit she simply got up and ran towards the lake with revenge in her eyes.

“Oh shit,” King said before swimming away as fast as he could.

Ram watched the scene with a chuckle. He never imagined P’King could actually be scared of his sister. She started swimming too, pursuing him to another nearby side of the lake, and then the chase continued on the ground. Ram was fascinated by the way she managed to drag him into the water and push his head violently into it before letting him surface again, mouth wide open as he looked like a dying fish.

They did eventually make their way back to Ram though, who was still chuckling quite loudly at King’s pouty face.

“You could’ve helped me,” he scolded.

“Sorry.”

“You’re not,” the senior pouted once more.

Their attention got stolen when P’Kumfah squealed. She was red in the face, hands brought to her face in happiness and her whole body shaking excitedly.

“You guys really are...” she drifted, make a kissing motion with her fingers, “right?”

King straightened his body, realizing he finally got back the advantage over his sister. With a smirk, he threw a glance at Ram. “What? Friends? Hell yeah.”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t play innocent, King! You guys were mad at each other and now you’re all over each other.”

“Are we? I don’t feel like we are.” He was grinning now, enjoying the annoyed look on his sister’s face.

She sighed and turned to Ram. “Cool boy! Tell me the truth.”

Ram shrugged with a smile. “What he said is right. We’re just… really good friends.”

King exploded in laughter as his sister looked absolutely defeated. “Okay, come here and I’ll tell you.”

Suspicious, she got closer to her brother and extended her ear in the direction of his mouth. Instead of telling her anything though, he simply pushed her head into the water.

“Revenge!” he exclaimed as she resurfaced, running after him in the lake.

After lunch, while King’s mom was sleeping and P’Kumfah had been picked up by P’Ron to go into town, Ram and King cuddled on the couch as King read the book he had started a few days earlier. Ram used this valuable time to nap. After all they’d be going out tonight.

He woke up just in time for 4 PM, the time they were allowed to go in the sun. They took the canoe out for the last time, and explored the lake – even though they had already seen all of it before.

That being said, they still had a surprise when they paddled very close to the edge. Ram almost wanted to tell P’King to get away before they got stuck, but his voice died halfway in his throat.

A deer was joyously eating a bush, seemingly unaware of their presence only a few feet away. They both stopped paddling, trying to make as few noises as they could. King turned around to make sure Ram was really seeing this. He was. And he felt moved. It was the first time in his life he saw a deer.

They watched it for a few minutes before it walked away, living them in pure awe and silence. They soon started paddling again.

“That was fucking amazing!” King finally uttered once they had gotten far enough from there.

Ram nodded even though he couldn’t see him. He was sure that King knew he thought the same.

After diving into the lake and getting back onto the boat, they went home for dinner, where King bragged all night about the deer they had seen, especially to P’Kumfah who was very jealous.

Ram must have fallen asleep pretty early because when King woke him up the sky was pitch black. The junior realized he must’ve really loved P’King to accept ruining his precious sleep for him.

“What time is it?”

“Midnight.”

Hand in hand, they went down the stairs excruciatingly slow so as not to wake up the women of the house. It was a bit chilly outside, but they’d make do with it.

“Shit,” he said once they got to the edge of the lake, “we forgot our swimming suits.”

King shrugged with a smile before getting rid of his shirt and starting to unbuckle his pants. Ram’s widened his eyes. King, who was now in his underwear, came up to him and pulled his shirt up. Ram let himself be stripped naked, still looking at him funny.

“What?” he smirked. “Skinny-dipping is fun. You’ve never done it before?”

He shook his head. P’King was a bigger pervert than he imagined.

The senior chuckled. “Actually, me too. Guess there’s a first time for everything.”

With that he pulled on his pants so they were both in their underwear. “I’ll let you deal with your briefs, unless you want some more help.”

Ram pushed his hands again. “I’m okay.”

Thankfully the night was so dark Ram couldn’t see much of King’s naked body. Not that he didn’t want to see him naked, but he didn’t think he’d be able to function at all if he did in that moment.

Slowly they lowered themselves into the water, a cruel freezing sensation invading their bodies. Ram was afraid they’d get pneumonia, yet King was laughing.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this!” he said loudly, his voice echoing on the water.

Once the lake was almost at their shoulders, they stopped moving, shivering together. Ram observed what he could of their surroundings. He liked what he couldn’t see. In there, with only their hearing and touch helping them, it felt like they were at the end of the world.

Suddenly, he heard King dive in the lake. It was quite dangerous since they couldn’t see anything. After a few minutes, he started worrying.

“P’King?” No answer. “P’King?”

“Boo!”

A voice came from behind him as a body jumped on his back, arms falling around his shoulders and wrapping in front of his chest.

“Don’t do that again,” Ram scolded.

A chin rested against his shoulder. “Sorry.”

Even without seeing him, he knew he was pouting. “Then...” Ram smirked, “make it up to me.”

It wasn’t long before he felt a kiss on his neck. “Is that all?”

King jumped off his back, coming back in front of him. “Why? Do you want me to blow you or what?”

Ram was grateful for the pitch darkness hiding his blush, face as warm as an oven. “P’! You can’t say things like that.”

King laughed. Ram spoke again in a tiny voice, just like a kid. “A simple kiss would suffice...”

He barely had to wait before feeling King’s hand on his cheek, before his lips met his. Ram would never get tired of this. This had become as precious as actual H2O. He couldn’t live without it anymore.

They detached, P’King leaving a tiny peck against his cheek.

“I’m cold. Let’s swim a little and go home.”

“Let’s stay together. It’s too dangerous.”

“Hm,” King nodded absentmindedly, diving back in. Ram followed him by the sound of his movements in the water for a few minutes.

The more they moved, the less cold they felt, and Ram started to finally relax. He even let King swim away a little bit, though his undivided attention was still on him. The senior went underwater again, and didn’t reappear.

“Come on, P’, you won’t fool me twice,” he declared before an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. What if… something was really wrong?

“P’King?”

The lack on response was what made him panic. He started swimming around the perimeter, before he heard the clapping of King’s arms against the water. He was next to him in an instant, diving to see what’s was keeping his head half underwater. It turned out to be thick branches which his foot had caught on.

Once freed, he carried him onto the shore as he breathed normally again. He soon realized he was carrying him bridal style.

King, who had stopped gasping for air and was now calmer, chuckled. “Well, aren’t you my prince charming.”

Ram smiled as he shook his head. “I can’t be the prince, since you are the king.”

“True,” the senior nodded. “You can’t possibly be my son. Then… you’ll be the second king.”

Ram felt himself blush as he put him down on solid ground. “How is that possible?”

King laced their hands together. “Well, kings usually have queens at their side. I… have you.”

Ram thought he’d had a heart attack for a second because of the way his heart stopped beating. He somehow wanted to cry and laugh hysterically at the same time. He settled for squeezing King’s hand.

“Come on, let’s get back inside,” King offered as he knocked their shoulders together.

They didn’t even bother putting their clothes on before they got back in the house and dried their bodies with towel. It took them long minutes to stop shivering, but when they did, they immediately fell asleep.

His scalp felt warm. He could feel fingers massaging his skin, caressing his hair, and a soft breath against his temple. King smiled as he opened his eyes.

“Good morning.”

Ram turned around to face him. He didn’t know what time it was. All he knew was that he wanted to stay like this forever.

“Good morning.”

“Did you sleep well?”

He nodded. He didn’t think he would’ve after their last night shenanigan.

“We should go down soon. We’ll barely have time for a last swim.”

King had looked sad saying that. Ram understood him. He didn’t want to go home either.

Once their bellies full they went to the lake. Ram stared at it as he got emotional. He would miss that enormous puddle. He felt like so much of his life had turned around in its presence.

The water was warmer than the night before. They swam peacefully as P’Kumfah and her mom were sat on the house’s porch, looking at them with content smiles.

“Let’s swim farther. I don’t like my sister staring at us like that.”

Once they were far enough that they couldn’t be seen, King pushed his shoulders in the water, his hand going automatically on his back. Ram smirked at the idea that P’King really couldn’t go one day without floating on his back.

To his surprise, King’s hands disappeared pretty quickly as he warned him: “Stay still.”

Through his eyes half open he could hear him recline onto the water before grabbing his hand. Now, they were both floating side by side, hand in hand. Ram imagined this might have been a pretty sight for the birds. Maybe it had already been a scene in a movie.

Even though he still wasn’t comfortable in that position, King’s skin against his made him feel calmer. No matter where the water led them he’d accept it as long as the senior was by his side.

After a few minutes, King got up, getting Ram’s out of his torpor. He passed a hand behind his head, apparently ashamed that he had been the first one to stop their game.

“Sorry. I got a bit bored.”

Ram chuckled and nodded. _It’s okay._

Lunch was noisy, King seeming unable to stop talking for even a single second. They were all looking at him funny as his mouth kept moving every time he finished swallowing a piece of his food. In his heart, Ram knew it felt wrong. As if P’King was covering his true feelings. But he didn’t want to think about it too much.

After lunch, he finished packing his suitcase. It didn’t take very long since he had started packing the evening before. King sat on his mattress, pretending to be on his phone as he stared at his back. When Ram was done, he came to sit next to him. They’d be going in a few minutes, yet he felt like he had so much to say.

King looked at him expectantly. Ram simply laced their fingers together. “I don’t wanna go.”

The senior looked reassured when he heard that. “I don’t want you to go.”

Ram smiled. It felt good to hear that. Somehow hearing that King cared for him was very different from knowing it.

“But… your brother needs you.”

Ram nodded. “And I can’t be a free-loader here forever, can I?”

King shook his head violently, brows furrowed. “What are you saying? Of course you can! Next year I’ll bring you here with me for a full month.”

Ram stared at him, eyes soft and a pleased smile playing with his lips. _So you imagine us still together in a year?_

King rolled his eyes as Ram realized he had said it out loud. He needed to work on that. “Of course, dummy. Why, you wanna ditch me now that you’ve had your ways with me?”

Ram chocked on air as he blushed furiously. “No! I, hum, I -”

King grabbed his face, getting very close to him with a chuckle. “I’m kidding. I know you’re head over heels in love with me.”

Ram’s heart only beat faster. He was that obvious, uh? It was true, though. He loved P’King like he had never loved anyone before.

His only answer was to kiss him tenderly, the sweet caress of their lips hopefully showing to his senior what he felt.

When they detached, King grabbed his face again. “When I come back to Bangkok, you’ll come sleep at my house, okay? But before that you better text me every day.”

He nodded immediately. “Yes, P’.”

King smirked as he patted his face. “Good boy.”

They were kissing again, less soft this time as King’s fingers messed his hair up. Suddenly they jerked away as someone knocked on their door. It was P’Kumfah who started smirking right away.

“Mom says we need to be going in five minutes,” she declared. “You were kissing, weren’t you?”

King tried his best to act cool despite the blush forming on his cheeks. “In your dreams, pervert.”

The older woman didn’t even care for the insult. “Tell that to your messy hair and swollen lips.”

With that, she closed the door, leaving them sighing as they got up. “She definitely knows,” King complained.

Ram chuckled as he nodded, getting him a hit behind the head in retaliation. “Don’t laugh! You’re not the one who lives with her, she’s a monster!”

He grabbed his suitcase as they both went towards the door before King stopped and left one last peck on his lips.

“A last one for the flight,” he smirked as Ram blushed again.

The ride to the bus station was pretty silent, only interrupted by the music played on the radio. It was quite short since they already lived outside of the village. King’s head rested against the window as Ram wanted to hold his hand.

When they arrived, King leaned against the car while Ram thanked his mom again. She had been so kind to him he didn’t have the words to thank her properly. As for P’Kumfah, she hugged him so hard he almost lost the ability to breathe.

“Call my brother every day, okay? I can’t have him sulk for the rest of the holidays. It’d be too depressing.”

Ram smiled as he promised. “I will.”

Suddenly, he was in front of King who couldn’t meet his gaze. “Goodbye,” Ram said.

King’s arms swallowed him whole as the senior buried his face in his neck. They stayed hugging for probably longer than was normal, but Ram didn’t care and King didn’t seem to either.

The senior finally pushed him away, still unable to look at him in the eye. “Okay, this is too dramatic. Go. We’ll see each other soon.”

Ram nodded. “We’ll see each other soon,” he repeated as a way to reassure the boy in front of him.

King smiled. “Go. You’ll miss your bus.”

With that, he pushed him in the direction of his luggage. Ram grabbed its handle and waved everyone goodbye one last time before walking away, feeling their gazes on his back.

As he got on the bus, he saw King staring at him from afar. Their eyes finally met. And so Ram smiled, just like King was smiling. They’d meet again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s when Ram’s plane crashes and he dies. Just kidding! Of course these two live happily ever after and have a lot of kids. Wait… Ram is afraid of kids. So maybe skip the kids part lol
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this story. I had a lot of fun writing it :)


End file.
